tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TdiAlex as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
19:24 TdiAlex ~TdiAlex@h215.118.155.207.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has joined #rpaudition 19:24 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Alex. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 19:25 My username is TdiAlex. I am trying out for Tyler and Sierra. 19:25 <@TDIFan13> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Tyler, and then you can audition for Sierra right after. 19:25 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 19:26 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TdiAlex#Pre-Audition_for_Global_Drama_as_Tyler 19:26 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:26 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:26 No! 19:26 <@TDIFan13> Settle down, it's not that exciting. 19:26 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:27 Not necessarily. But whatever happens, happens. 19:28 Plus, Tyler already is with Bridgette. I'm not planning on altering that. 19:28 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 19:29 Tyler wasn't fleshed out too much in the show, so I'd really like to give him a personality that isn't just about failing at sports, athletics, etc. 19:29 <@TDIFan13> Super. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:29 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 19:30 TdiAlex has changed nick to Tyler| 19:30 * Heather13 sits in first class section, filing nails frustratedly. 19:31 Heather! Catch! *throws basketball at Heather* 19:31 <@Heather13> Huh? 19:31 * Heather13 turns head and is hit by a football. 19:31 <@Heather13> OW! 19:31 * Heather13 falls over. 19:31 Oh! Oh no! 19:31 * Tyler| runs towards Heather and trips over ball. 19:31 * Heather13 gets up, rolls eyes, and brushes self off. 19:32 <@Heather13> Idiot. >.> 19:32 Your face looks pretty messed up from the ball... o_O 19:32 <@Heather13> *rubbing bruise* Right. 19:32 <@Heather13> Is there a REASON you're playing football? 19:33 <@Heather13> By YOURSELF? 19:33 No one else would play with me. They say I'm no good. :( 19:33 <@Heather13> I wonder why. >.> 19:33 <@Heather13> And P.S: maybe if you actually paid attention to your GIRLFRIEND, she would accept that offer! 19:33 <@Heather13> But no, she's TOO busy flirting with Ale-JERKFACE while you're ATTEMPTING to learn how to throw. 19:34 Woah. Sounds like someone doesn't care too much for Alejandro... 19:34 <@Heather13> Obviously not. 19:34 <@Heather13> He's sneaky, and I don't trust him. >.> 19:34 <@Heather13> :o 19:34 <@Heather13> Hey, Tyler! :D 19:35 <@Heather13> Maybe you and I could join an alliance to vote him off. :3 19:35 <@Heather13> Wouldn't that be fun? Just us... FRIENDS? 19:35 * Tyler| looks around. 19:35 Me, Tyler? 19:35 <@Heather13> OBVIOUSLY. 19:35 We're..FRIENDS? 19:35 <@Heather13> Sure... you could say that... 19:35 <@Heather13> ... quietly... 19:35 <@Heather13> ... but if you tell ANYONE, you're going to be in a full-body cast, meaning NO more basketball. Or whatever. >.> 19:36 Okay! 19:36 <@Heather13> Great. Now, go get me some chips. 19:36 <@Heather13> Or... our strategy won't work! 19:36 Listen, if we're going to be *whispers* friends, than you'll need to know the difference between a basketball and a football. 19:36 * Heather13 slaps forehead. 19:36 <@Heather13> Whatever. 19:36 <@Heather13> Chips? NOW. 19:36 Alright! 19:37 * Tyler| runs and trips over ball again. 19:36 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 19:37 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 19:37 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sierra. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 19:37 <@TDIFan13> Give me just a sec. Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions